The Tourist Trap/Transcript
A Mother's Love *''Irena seems to be very upset and cries as you approach her. '' *'Irena:' Boo hoo! Oh dear, my only daughter... **'Player:' What's the matter? ***'Irena:' Oh dear... my daughter, Ana, has gone missing in the desert. I fear that she is lost, or perhaps... *sob* even worse. ****'Player:' When did she go into the desert? *****'Irena:' *Sob* she went in there just a few days ago, *Sob* she said she would be back yesterday. *Sob* And she's not... ****'Player:' What did she go into the desert for? *****''Irena's bottom lip trembles a little. '' *****'Irena:' She was just travelling, a tourist you might say. *Sob* She said she would be safe and now she could be. *Whhhhhaaaaa* *****''Irena cries her heart out in front of you. '' ****'Player:' Is there a reward if I get her back? ***(After selecting one of the first two options) ****'Player:' I'll look for your daughter. *****'Irena:' That would be very good of you. You would have the gratitude of a very loving mother. Are you sure you want to take on that responsibility? ******'Player:' Okay Irena, calm down, I'll get your daughter back for you. *******'Irena:' That would be great! That's really very nice of you! She was wearing a red silk scarf when she left. Are you 'really' sure you want to do this? I mean, go on this quest? ********'Player:' Yes, I'll go on this quest! *********'Irena:' Oh thank you! You've made me a very happy mother, I just hope it's not too late! *********'Player:' Do you have any other hints on where she may have gone? *********'Irena:' I did go looking for her myself and I came across some footprints just a little south. I'm worried that they lead to the desert mining camp! ********'Player:' Err, actually, I've had second thoughts now. ******'Player:' No, sorry, I'm just too busy. **'Player:' Cheer up, it might never happen. Searching for Clues *''You search the footsteps more closely. You can see that there are five sets of footprints. One set of footprints seems lighter than the others. The four other footsteps were bade by heavier people with boots. '' The Mercenaries Disgruntled Associates *'Mercenary:' Yeah, what do you want? **'Player:' What is this place? ***'Mercenary:' It's none of your business now get lost. ****'Player:' Perhaps five gold coins will make it my business? *****'Mercenary:' Well, it certainly will help... -- The guard takes the five gold coins. – Now then, what did you want to know? ******'Player:' What is this place? *******'Mercenary:' It's just a mining camp. Prisoners are sent here from Al Kharid. They serve out their sentence by mining. Most prisoners will end their days here, surrounded by desert. *******'Player:' So you could almost say that they got their ... 'Just Desserts'. *******'Mercenary:' You could say that... -- There is an awkward pause – But it wouldn't be very funny. *******'Player:' When they talk about 'the silence of the desert', this must be what they mean. ********'Player:' Can I take a look around the place? *********'Mercenary:' Not really. The Captain won't let you in the compound. He's the only one who has the key to the gate. And if you talk to him, he'll probably just order us to kill you. Unless... **********'Player:' Does the Captain order you to kill a lot of people? ***********'Mercenary:' -- The guard snorts. -- *Snort* Just about anyone who talks to him. Unless he has a use for you, he'll probably just order us to kill you. And it's such a horrible job cleaning up the mess afterwards. ************'Player:' Not to mention the senseless waste of human life. *************'Mercenary:' Huh? Them's your words, not mine. **************'Player:' It doesn't sound as if you respect your Captain much. ***************''-- The guard looks around conspiratorially. –'' ***************'Mercenary:' Well, to be honest. We think he's not exactly as brave as he makes out. But we have to follow his orders. If someone called him a coward, or managed to trick him into a one-on-one duel many of us bet that he'd be beaten. ***************'Player:' And how could I trick him into a one-on-one duel? ***************'Mercenary:' Like all cowards, he likes to be made to feel important. If anyone insults him outright, he just gets us to do his dirty work. However, if he thinks he's better than you, if you compliment him, he may feel that he can defeat you. And if he initiated a duel, all the men agreed that they wouldn't intervene. We think he'd be slaughtered in double quick time. ****************'Player:' Can I have a bet on that? *****************'Mercenary:' Well, if you think you stand a chance, sure. But remember, if he gives us an order, we have to obey. ****************** Player: I'll bet 5 gold that I win. ****************** Player: I'll bet 10 gold that I win. ****************** Player: I'll bet 15 gold that I win. ******************'Player:' I'll bet 20 gold that I win. *******************'Mercenary:' Great, I'll take that bet. *******************''You hand over 20 gold coins. '' *******************'Mercenary:' Okay, if you win, you'll get 30 gold back. Anyway, I have to get going, I do have work to do. – The guard walks off. – ******************'Player:' Okay, thanks. ****************'Player:' Okay, thanks. **************'Player:' Okay, thanks. ************'Player:' Okay, thanks. **********'Player:' Unless what? ********'Player:' Okay, thanks. ******'Player:' What are you guarding? ****'Player:' Okay, thanks. **'Player:' What are you guarding? ***'Mercenary:' Get lost before I chop off your head! ****'Player:' Okay, thanks. ****'Player:' Perhaps these five gold coins will sweeten your mood? *****'Mercenary:' Well, it certainly will help! Now then, what did you want to know? ******'Player:' What is this place? ******'Player:' What are you guarding? *******'Mercenary:' Well, if you have to know, we're making sure that no prisoners get out. – The guard gives you a disapproving look. – And to make sure that unauthorised people don't get in. – The guard looks around nervously. – You'd better go soon before the Captain orders us to kill you. *******(same tree as above – "Does the Captain order you to kill a lot of people?") ******'Player:' I'm looking for a woman called Ana, have you seen her? *******'Mercenary:' Hmm, well, we get a lot of people in here. But not many women though... Saw one come in last week... But I don't know if it's the woman you're looking for? **'Player:' I'm looking for a woman called Ana, have you seen her? Cowardly Captain *''You watch the Mercenary Captain for some time. He has a large metal key attached to his belt. You notice that he usually gets his men to do his dirty work. '' *''You approach the Mercenary Captain. '' **'Player:' Wow! A real captain! ***'Mercenary Captain:' Be off effendi, you are not wanted around here. ****'Player:' That's rude, I ought to teach you some manners. ****'Player:' I'd love to work for a tough guy like you! *****'Mercenary Captain:' Hmmm, oh yes, what can you do? ******'Player:' I can mine! ******'Player:' Can't I do something for a strong Captain like you? *******''The Captain ponders a moment and then looks at you critically. '' *******'Mercenary Captain:' You could bring me the head of Ali Zaba Bhasim. He's the leader of the notorious desert bandits, they plague us daily. You should find them west of here. You should have no problem in finishing them all off. Do this for me and maybe I will consider helping you. ********'Player:' Consider it done. ********'Player:' Sorry Sir, I don't think I can do that. *********'Mercenary:' Hmm, well yes, I did consider that you might not be right for the job. Be off with you then before I turn my men loose on you. **********'Player:' It's a funny captain who can't fight his own battles! ***********''The men around you fall silent and the Captain silently fumes. All eyes turn to the Captain...'' ***********'Mercenary Captain:' Well, if you're challenging me, let's get on with it! ***********''The guards gather around to watch the fight. '' **********'Player:' Okay, I'll be moving along then. **'Player:' You there! **'Player:' Hey ugly! Desert Mirage (Choosing to go kill Ali Zaba Bhasim) The Bedabin Camp *'Al Shabim:' Hello Effendi! I am Al Shabim, greetings on behalf of the Bedabin nomads. **'Player:' Who are you? **'Player:' I am looking for Al Zaba Bhasim. ***'Al Shabim:' Huh! You have been talking to the guards at the mining camp. Or worse, that cowardly mercenary captain. Al Zaba Bhasim does not exist, he is a figment of their imagination! Go back and tell this captain that if he wants to find this man he should search for him personally. See how much of his own time he would like to waste. **'Player:' What is this place? Confronting the Captain *'Player:' I've some information for you about Al Zaba Bhasim. *'Mercenary Captain:' Oh yes and what might that be? *'Player:' Al Zaba Bhasim is a figment of your diseased imagination. Go look for him yourself and waste your own time if you think he still exists. *'Mercenary Captain:' Why, I've never been so insulted in all my days. Prepare to defend yourself wretch, I'll run you through myself! *''The guards gather around to watch the fight. '' Victorious *''The mercenary captain drops a metal key on the floor. You quickly grab the key and add it to your inventory. '' The Desert Mining Camp Exploration *'Slave:' Hey leave me alone, can't you see that I'm busy? *''This person doesn't want to talk to you. '' *'Guard:' Hey, they're interesting clothes! You're no slave. What are you doing in here? *''You are roughed up by the guards and manhandled into a cell. '' Extreme Makeover *'Male slave:' You look like a new 'recruit'. How long have you been here? **'Player:' I've just arrived. ***'Male slave:' Yeah, it looks like it as well. It's a shame that I won't be around long enough to get to know you. I'm making a break for it today. I have a plan to get out of here! It's amazing in its sophistication. ****'Player:' What are those big wooden doors in the corner of the compound? ****'Player:' Oh yes, that sounds interesting. *****'Male slave:' Yes, it is actually. I have all the details figured out except for one. ******'Player:' What's that then? *******'Male slave:' -- The slave rattles the chains on his arms loudly. – These bracelets, I can't seem to get them off. If I could get them off, I'd be able to climb my way out of here. ********'Player:' I can try to undo them for you. *********'Male slave:' Really, that would be great... -- The slave looks at you strangely. – Hang on a minute... I suppose you want something for doing this? The last time I did a trade in this place, I nearly lost the shirt from my back! **********'Player:' It's funny you should say that actually. ***********'Male slave:' -- The slave looks at you blankly. – Yeah, go on! ***********'Player:' If I can get the chains off, you have to give me something, okay? ***********'Male slave:' Sure, what do you want? ***********'Player:' I want your clothes! ***********'Male slave:' Blimey! ***********'Player:' I can dress like a slave and gain access to the mine area to scout it out. ***********'Male slave:' You're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. But what would I wear if you take my clothes? Get me some nice desert clothes and I'll think about it? Do you still want to try and undo the locks for me? ************'Player:' Yeah, okay, let's give it a go. *************'Male slave:' Great! *************''You use some nearby bits of wood and wire to try and pick the lock. You hear a satisfying 'click' as you tumble the lock mechanism. '' *************'Male slave:' Great! You did it! Do you want to trade clothes now? **************'Player:' Yes, I'll trade. ***************'Male slave:' Great! You have the Desert Clothes! – The slave starts undressing right in front of you. – Okay, here's the clothes, I won't need them anymore. ***************''The slave gives you his dirty, flea infested robe. The slave gives you his muddy, sweat-soaked shirt. The slave gives you a smelly pair of decomposing boots. '' ***************'Male slave:' Right, I'm off! Good luck! ***************'Player:' Yeah, good luck to you too! **************'Player:' No thanks... ************'Player:' I need to do some other things first. **********'Player:' That sounds awful. ********'Player:' That's ridiculous, you're talking rubbish. ******'Player:' Oh, that's a shame. **'Player:' Oh, I've been here ages. The Mines Entrance *''The huge doors open into a dark, dank and smelly tunnel. The associated sells of a hundred sweaty miners greets your nostrils. And your ears ring with the 'CLANG CLANG CLANG' as metal hits rock. '' The Price of Passage Bribery Will Get You Everywhere *'Guard:' Yeah, what do you want? **'Player:' Er nothing really **'Player:' I'd like to mine in a different area. ***'Guard:' Oh, you want to work in another area of the mine eh? – The guard seems pleased with his rhetorical question. – Well, I can understand that! A change is as good as a rest they say. ****'Player:' Huh, fat chance of a rest for me. ****'Player:' Yes sir, you're quite right sir. *****'Guard:' Of course I'm right. And what goes around comes around as they say. And it's been absolutely ages since I've had anything different to eat. What I wouldn't give for some whole, fresh, ripe and juicy pineapple for a change. And those Tenti's have the best pineapple in this entire area. *****''The guard winks at you. '' *****'Guard:' I'm sure you get my meaning... ******'Player:' How am I going to get some pineapple around here? ******'Player:' Yes sir, we understand each other perfectly. *******'Guard:' Okay, good then. And remember, I prefer my pineapples whole, not chopped up with all the juice gone. *******''The guard moves back to his post and winks at you knowingly. '' ******'Player:' What are the Tenti's? Talking with the 'Tenti' *'Al Shabim:' Hello Effendi! I am Al Shabim, greetings on behalf of the Bebadin nomads. Now... what can I do for you? **'Player:' I'm looking for a pineapple. ***'Al Shabim:' Oh yes, well that is interesting. Our sweet pineapples are renowned throughout the whole of Kharid! And I'll give you one if you do me a favour? ***'Player:' Oh yes? ***'Al Shabim:' Captain Siad at the mining camp is holding some secret information. It is very important to us and we would like you to get it for us. It gives details of an interesting, yet ancient weapon. We would gladly share this information with you. All you have to do is gain access to his private room upstairs. We have a key for the chest that contains this information. Are you interested in our deal? ****'Player:' Yes, I'm interested. *****'Al Shabim:' That's great Effendi! Here's a copy of the key that should give you access to the chest. *****''Al Shabim gives you a key. '' *****'Al Shabim:' Bring us back the plans inside the chest, they should be sealed. All haste to you Effendi! ****'Player:' Not at the moment. **'Player:' What is this place? **'Player:' Who are you? Sailing! *'Captain Siad:' What are you doing in here? **'Player:' I wanted to have a chat? ***'Captain Siad:' You don't belong in here, get out! ***(Same set of options with 2 new ones replacing the first two) ****'Player:' But I just need two minutes of your time? ****'Player:' You seem to have a lot of books! *****'Captain Siad:' Yes, I do. Now please get to the point? ******'Player:' How long have you been interested in books? ******'Player:' I could get you some books? ******'Player:' So you're interested in sailing? *******''The captain's interest seems to perk up. '' *******'Captain Siad:' Well, yes actually... It's been a passion of mine for some years... ********'Player:' I could tell by the cut of your jib. *********'Captain Siad:' Oh yes? Really? *********''– The Captain looks flattered. – '' *********'Captain Siad:' Well, I was quite a catch in my day you know! *********''The captain starts rambling on about his days as a salty sea dog. He looks quite distracted...'' ********'Player:' Not much sailing to be done around here though? **'Player:' What's it got to do with you? **'Player:' Prepare to die! **'Player:' All the slaves have broken free! **'Player:' Fire! Fire! *''While the Captain's distracted, you quickly unlock the chest with the Bebadins' copy of the key. You take out the plans. '' Another Job *'Al Shabim:' Hello Effendi! Aha! I see you have the plans. This is great! However, these plans do indeed look very technical. My people have further need of your skills. If you can help us to manufacture this item, we will share its secret with you. Does this deal interest you effendi? **'Player:' Yes, I'm very interested. ***'Al Shabim:' Great, I can see that you have some feathers, a bar of Bronze and a hammer. Are you still willing to help make the weapon? ****'Player:' Yes, I'm kind of curious. *****'Al Shabim:' Okay Effendi, you need to follow the plans. You will need some special tools for this... There is an anvil in the other tent. You have my permission to use it, but show the plans to the guard. You have the plans and all the items needed. You should be able to complete the item on your own. Please bring me the item when it is finished. ****'Player:' No, sorry. **'Player:' No, sorry. Forging the Weapon *'Player:' Al Shabim said I could enter, here are the plans! *'Bebadin Nomad Guard:' Okay go ahead. *'Do you want to follow the technical plans? ' **'Player:' Yes, I'd like to try. ***''You begin experimenting in forging the weapon...'' ****(If failed) *****''Through an unlucky accident you were not able to make the dart tip, but you think you know where you went wrong and perhaps next time you'll succeed. '' ****(If not failed) *****''You follow the plans carefully, and after some careful work, you finally manage to forge a sharp, pointed... dart tip. You study the technical plans even more... You need to attach feathers to the tip to complete the weapon. '' *****''You try to attach feathers to the bronze dart tip. Following the plans is tricky, but you persevere. You successfully attach the feathers to the dart tip. '' **'Player:' No, not just yet. The Knowledge is Yours *'Al Shabim:' Hello Effendi! Wonderful, I see you have made the new weapon! *''You show Al Shabim the prototype dart. '' *'Al Shabim:' This is truly fantastic Effendi! We will take the technical plans for the weapon as well. *''You hand over the technical plans for the weapon. '' *'Al Shabim:' We are forever grateful for this gift. My advisors have discovered some secrets which we will share with you. *''Al Shabim's advisors show you some advanced techniques for making the new weapon. '' *'Al Shabim:' Please accept this selection of six bronze throwing darts as a token of our appreciation. *''You receive six bronze throwing darts from Al Shabim. '' *'Al Shabim:' I'll take that key off your hands as well effendi! Many thanks! **** Dart Construction *** *''Congratulations! You can now construct darts. '' *'Al Shabim:' Oh, and here is your pineapple! *''You receive a tasty looking pineapple from Al Shabim. '' A Deal's a Deal *'Player:' Hey... I have something for you! *''You show the Tenti pineapple to the guard. '' *'Guard:' Great! Just what I've been looking for! Mmmmmmm... Delicious!! This is soo nice! Mmmmm, *SLURP* Yummmm... O yes, this is great. *'Player:' So, can I go through now please? *'Guard:' Yes, yes, of course... a deal's a deal! Rescuing Ana Preparations *''This barrel is quite big, but you may be able to carry one. Would you like to take one? '' **'Player:' Yeah, cool! ***''You take the barrel, it's not that heavy, just awkward. '' **'Player:' No thanks. *''You search the mine cart... There may be just enough space to squeeze yourself into the cart. Would you like to try? '' **'Player:' Yes, of course. ***''You appear in a large open room with what looks like lots of miners working away. This is a very rough looking area, the miners look like they're on their last legs. '' **'Player:' No thanks, it looks pretty dangerous. The Tourist *'Player:' Hello! *'Ana:' Hello there, I don't think I've seen you before. **'Player:' No, I'm new here! ***'Ana:' I thought so you know! How do you like the hospitality down here? Not exactly Al-Kharid town style is it? Well, I guess I'd better get back to work. Don't want to get into trouble with the guards again. ****'Player:' Do you get into trouble with guards often? ****'Player:' I want to try and get you out of here! *****'Ana:' Wow! You're brave. How do you propose we do that? In case you hadn't noticed, this place is quite well guarded. ******'Player:' We could try to sneak out. *******'Ana:' That doesn't sound very likely. How did you get in here anyway? Did you deliberately hand yourself over to the guards? Ha, ha ha ha! Sorry, just kidding. ********'Player:' I managed to sneak past the guards. *********'Ana:' Hmm, impressive, but can you so easily sneak out again? How did you manage to get through the gate? **********'Player:' I have a key. **********'Player:' It's a trade secret! ***********'Ana:' Oh, right, well, I guess you know what you're doing. Anyway, I have to get back to work. The guards will come along soon and give us some trouble else. ********'Player:' Huh, these guards are rubbish, it was easy to sneak past them! ******'Player:' Have you got any suggestions? **'Player:' What's your name? ***'Ana:' My name? Oh, how sweet, my name is Ana. I come from Al-Kharid though we've only recently moved there. I was born, and did most of my growing up in Varrock. I thought the desert might be interesting. What a surprise I got! ****'Player:' What kind of surprise did you get? ****'Player:' Do you want to go back to Al-Kharid? *****'Ana:' Sure, I miss my Mum, her name is Irena and she is probably waiting for me. How do you propose we get out of here though? I'm sure you've noticed the many square jawed guards around here. You look like you can handle yourself, but I have my doubts that you can take them all on! *'Player:' Hello again! *'Ana:' Hey, what do you think you're doing? *'Player:' Shush... It's for your own good. *'Ana (in a Barrel):' -- You manage to squeeze Ana into the barrel, despite her many complaints. – I djont fit in dis bawwel... Wet me out!! The Lift *''The guard notices the barrel (with Ana in it) that you're carrying. '' *'Guard:' Hey, that Barrel looks heavy, do you need a hand? **'Player:' Yes please. ***''The guard comes over and helps you. He takes one end of the barrel. '' ***'Guard:' Blimey! This is heavy! ***'Ana (in a Barrel):' Why you cheeky...! ***'Guard:' ~ The guard looks around surprised at Ana's outburst. ~ What was that? ***'Player:' Oh, it was nothing. ***'Guard:' I could've sworn I heard something! ***'Ana (in a Barrel):' Yes you did you ignoramus. ***'Guard:' What was that you said? ****'Player:' I said you were very gregarious! *****'Ana (in a Barrel):' You creep! *****'Guard:' Oh, right, how very nice of you to say so. – The guard seems flattered. – Anyways, let's get this barrel up to the surface, plenty more work for you to do! *****''The guard places the barrel carefully on the lift platform. '' ******'Guard:' Oh, there's no one operating the lift up top, hope this barrel isn't urgent? You'd better get back to work! ****'Player:' Oh, nothing. **'Player:' No thanks, I can manage. *''You try to operate the winch. You see a barrel coming to the surface. Before too long you haul it onto the side. The barrel seems quite heavy and you hear a muffled sound coming from inside. '' *'Ana (in a Barrel):' Get me OUT OF HERE! *''You search the barrel and find Ana. '' *'Ana (in a Barrel):' Let me out of here, I feel sick! *''You pick up Ana in a barrel. '' Almost There *''You place Ana (In the barrel) carefully on the cart. This was the last barrel to go on the cart, but the cart driver doesn't seem to be in any rush to get going. And the desert heat will soon got to Ana. '' *''The cart driver seems to be fastidiously cleaning his cart. It doesn't look as if he wants to be disturbed. '' **'Player:' Hello! **'Player:' Nice cart. ***''The cart driver looks around at you and tries to weigh you up. '' ***'Mine cart driver:' Hmmm. ***''He tuts to himself and starts checking the wheels. '' ****'Player:' I wonder if you could help me? ****'Player:' One wagon wheel says to the other, 'I'll see you around'. *****'Mine cart driver:' -- The cart driver smirks a little. – *****''He starts checking the steering on the cart. '' ******'Player:' 'One good turn deserves another'. *******''The cart driver smiles a bit and then turns to you. '' *******'Mine cart driver:' Are you trying to get me fired? ********'Player:' No. ********'Player:' Yes. ********'Player:' Fired... no, shot perhaps! *********'Mine cart driver:' Ha ha ha! You're funny! – The cart driver checks that guards aren't watching. – What're you in fer? **********'Player:' Oh, I'm not supposed to be here at all actually. **********'Player:' I'm in for murder, so you'd better get me out of here! **********'Player:' In for a penny in for a pound. ***********''The cart driver laughs at your pun...'' ***********'Mine cart driver:' Ha ha ha, oh stop it! ***********''The cart driver seems much happier now. '' ***********'Mine cart driver:' What can I do for you anyway? ************'Player:' Can you smuggle me out on your cart? ************'Player:' Can you smuggle my friend Ana out on your cart? ************'Player:' Well, you see, it's like this... *************'Mine cart driver:' Yeah! **************'Player:' Prison riot in ten minutes, get your cart out of here! **************'Player:' There's ten gold in it for you if you leave now – no questions asked. ***************'Mine cart driver:' If you're going to bribe me, at least make it worth my while. Now, let's say 100 Gold pieces should we? Ha ha ha! ****************'Player:' A hundred it is. *****************'Mine cart driver:' Great! Okay, get in the back of the cart then! ****************'Player:' Forget it! ******'Player:' Can you get me the heck out of here please? ****'Player:' Can I help you at all? **'Player:' Pssst... *'There's space on the cart for you to get on, would you like to try? ' **'Player:' Yes, I'll get on. ***''You decide to climb onto the cart. As soon as you get on the cart, it starts to move. Before too long you are past the gates. You jump off the cart taking Ana with you. '' **'Player:' No, I've got other plans. **Attract mine cart drivers attention. Reunion *'Irena:' Hey, great you've found Ana! *'Ana (in a Barrel):' -- You show Irena the barrel with Ana in it. – Hey great, there's my Mum! *'Player:' Great! Thanks for getting me out of that mine! And that barrel wasn't too bad anyway! Pop by again sometime, I'm sure we'll have a barrel of laughs! Oh! I nearly forgot! Here's a key I found in the tunnels. It might be of some use to you, not sure what it opens. Sorry, but I have to go now. *''Ana gives you a wrought iron key...'' *'Irena:' Thank you very much for returning my daughter to me. I'm really very grateful... I would like to reward you for your bravery and daring. I can offer you increased knowledge in two of the following areas. *(List of skills) *'Irena:' Okay, now choose your second skill. *(List of skills) *'Irena:' Okay, that's all the skills I can teach you! Transcript